


Karma Alarm

by LadyAbernathyWordsmith



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, It used to be a one shot, Karma Doesn't care, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Voice, Texting, but then I wanted to write more, now it's got three chapters, short-ish?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/LadyAbernathyWordsmith
Summary: Nagisa has a bit of trouble waking up in the morning. Karma lends some assistance.





	1. Kalarm?

Dawn light broke through the sheer curtains of his room, and Nagisa grumbled to himself for what might've been the thousandth time since he got them. _I need thicker curtains._

He lay in his bed, trying to muster the motivation to get up and make breakfast, like he'd promised his mother he'd do, when his phone vibrated. He reached across his bedside table, and pulled it from the charger. 

**Karma:** morning nagi-kun, do we have target practice or parkour in P.E this morn? need to know for skipping purposes

Nagisa put a hand over the screen, suddenly blinded by the brightness setting he forgot to dim before bed. He squinted, dimmed, read and replied. 

**Nagisa:** to early to read.

Not an entire five seconds after sending it, he got another message. _'Karma, whyyyy?'_ He thought, with only a tiny bit of sourness as he opened his phone again. He sent a voice memo...?

He played it. _"Good morning, Nagisa-kun. It's time to get up."_ His voice was sweet and low, with a little chuckle at the end. 

Nagisa shot up almost immediately, like a dog hearing a dog whistle. It wasn't just Karma's voice, it was his voice when he was _half asleep_!! What the hell?! What the actual hell?! No guy had any business having a voice that low sweet and sexy, all at once!! Especially not goddamn Karma!!

**Nagisa:** Parkour, you win this round.

He had a little mental struggle after that, trying to decide if he should make it his alarm noise when he got around to making one. After finally deciding that, no it wasn't creepy that he had his best friend's voice recorded if he was the only one who would ever knew about it, he set it up.

Hearing Karma's voice in his ear every morning...It certainly helped Nagisa get up on time. He laughed it off, it was just a stupid little joke. It wasn't because it was  _sexy_ or anything, of course not!! Karma was just naturally threatening and hearing him speak in that low register made the back of his neck tingle, and it got him out of bed faster.

His Karma Alarm (Kalarm? Alarma? Kalarma!) was significantly less funny when he forgot to put it on silent during their Assassination Vacation, and the entirety of Class E heard Karma whispering sexily to wake up.

_'Koro-sensei was shipping the wrong students...'_ They thought in unison, seeing Nagisa fumbling to snooze his damn phone alarm.


	2. Alarma?

Despite being top ranked with Class A, most of Class E had been shoved into extra rooms together, due to their unforeseen success and the Kunugigaoka not booking enough rooms for both A and E.

They'd taken it in stride, of course, it just meant that they could whisper closer together during the night, making last minute tweaks to their master plan and discussing possible faults and flaws.

It was the last day of their vacation, the plan had failed, Takaoka had dueled Nagisa, and Koro-sensei escaped slaughter yet again.

Their last day on the island had been a fun one indeed, despite Koro-sensei's milking their innocent love lives for his dreams of a writing career, and the entire Class trying to sail the Kurasuwa/Irina ship into calm waters, only for it to (seemingly) sink before getting very far.

Everyone was in various stages of waking up. Isogai, Mister Perfect Prince of Poverty that he was, was already up and packing by the time Karma bothered to trudge up.

"Good morning." He said sweetly, smiling at the red-headed delinquent, who looked half dead.

"Morning." He grumbled, yawning slightly. "What time are we leaving again?"

"11:30." Answered Isogai. "You're really not much of a morning person, are you?" He asked as Karma slugged away, looking almost like he was dragging himself to the nearest bathroom.

"Anything before 9 AM can bite me." He mumbled.

 _'He sounds cute though, like a little kid.'_ Thought the Ikemen with a tiny smile. _'I wish I had recorded that.'_

Karma went to shower, almost dozing under the warm water until he finally began to wake, forcing himself out of his sleep-induced lethargy by the time he finished, dressed and went to the cafe for breakfast.

He spotted a familiar blue head, and gravitated towards him. "Mornin' Nagisa-kun, and everybody else." He said, going to sit beside his best friend, who was already with Kayano and Sugino.

Nagisa froze slightly, scooting over a little more than necessary in the booth to make room for Karma. "Good morning, Karma-kun!" He greeted, a little too jumpy for Karma's liking.

The two across from them glanced at each other momentarily. "I~I'm gonna go get some pudding for the ride home." Said Kayano, sliding out of the booth.

"Wait for me, I'm coming too." Said Sugino, following their female friend out of the booth.

Strange...

Karma raised an eyebrow as they toddled off, slowly realizing that the niggling sense of awkwardness was permeating the entire cafe.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," He mentioned idly, glancing at Rio as she passed by, giggling into her hand.

"It's probably just your imagination." Suggested Nagisa, looking off to the side.

"You're lying to me," Karma said with a flat tone. "You _always_ do that when you lie to me!"

Nagisa looked back, looking slightly alarmed. He had a tell?! "Do what?" He demanded, eyes wide.

Karma touched a hand to his face, pulling at the skin under Nagisa's lower lip with his thumb. "You chew your lip, dumbass. I don't blame you for not noticing, you only ever do it when you're lying to me. God knows why."

Probably because Karma could see right through him, and chewing his lip was a stupid nervous response that, apparently, just made it all the easier for this red haired bastard to see right through him!

"Stop thinking bad thoughts about me, you make an ugly face." Karma flicked the other's forehead.

"Get out of my head!" Nagisa shouted at Karma, genuinely freaked out over how easily his best friend could read him like a book.

"Stop leaving the door open!" Karma countered, sticking out his tongue at the other childishly. "Now, are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on, or will I have to tie Terasaka to the outside of the ship on the way back to get it out of him?"

"...No..." Nagisa sighed, his face gone pink. "Fine, fine...Just...don't hate me, okay?" He pulled out his phone, set an alarm for half a minute, and set it down on the table. "I...forgot to turn off my alarm last night." He said, looking away.

Karma reached for it, brow raised, his alarm...? Then, it went off. He blinked, momentarily confused when he heard a voice coming from it. It was quiet, so Karma boosted up the volume.

"Wait, no! Don't turn it up!" Nagisa complained, reaching for the phone, which his red-haired friend kept out of his reach.

 _"Good morning, Nagisa-kun. It's time to get up."_ It took a moment for Karma to place the voice as his own, since it sounded considerably different when it was recorded.

"Holy shit, is that me?" He said, eyes wide, a sharp-toothed grin crossing his lips. "I sound hot! I should voice act in porn!"

"Okay, okay, you heard it, now give me back my phone!" Cried Nagisa, trying to reach for his phone as the voice memo kept replaying on repeat, getting louder with each interval.

"Hey, this is that voice clip I sent you a while back, isn't it?" He asked, keeping Nagisa away with one hand, leaning back to keep as much distance between his blue-hued friend and his phone. "Man, I was half asleep when I made this, why did you make it your alarm?"

"It's dumb, it's dumb! Karma, give it back! I'm going to delete it!"

"No, don't! It's funny!" When Nagisa kept reaching for the phone, and Karma kept leaning back to make sure the other didn't get it, they ended up in something of a...compromising position. Namely, Karma laying in the booth, Nagisa fitted between his legs, their chests pressed together as Karma had a hand on the other's shoulder to keep him back.

The phone lifted from Karma's hand by a familiar, sunshine-yellow tentacle. "I suppose I should to have seen this coming, but I believed the statistics more than I had what I was seeing with my own two eyes." Said Koro-sensei, flipping the alarm off and handing it back to Nagisa, who took it gratefully. "As sweet as it may be, I will have to ask you leave the public displays of affection to a minimum, especially in class."

Nagisa, who by then had sat back on his knees and was still more or less pressed against Karma, due mostly to the massive lack of space in the booth with the redhead still laying, looking up at Koro-sensei while upside down. "Got it, teach." Karma said, putting a thumbs up. "I make no promises about Nagisa, but I'll be as gentlemanly as possible." Nagisa, above him, turned the brightest shade of red humanly possible.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that, but I appreciate the effort." He said, his face lighting up with yellow and green stripes, apparently very pleased.

"K-K-Karma!! What the hell was that about!?" Nagisa said in a harsh whisper once they were both upright again, face burning red in embarrassment. "It's bad enough that the class thinks we're dating, don't make Koro-sensei think it too!"

"Why not?" Asked Karma idly, looking at his shorter friend. "I'm cool with it if you are."

Why not? _Why not?!_

...Actually, Nagisa couldn't exactly pinpoint a reason why not.

Karma leaned close to the other, poking his red cheek. "Yeah or nah? Will you date me?"

"Could you at least try to make it a more romantic?" Asked Nagisa, looking straight ahead.

The redhead smirked that stupid smirk he was prone to smirking, leaned closer to the smaller, and kissed his cheek. "Sonic Ninja was just dubbed in Japanese, come see it with me?" He asked, still staying rather close to his face.

"Fine." He said, pushing against the other slightly to get him to move away. "But you know I would've gone regardless of this...date...type...situation."

"That's what makes it perfect," Karma declared with a chuckle. "We're changing absolutely nothing but what we're calling it, dating or hanging out, it's all the same thing under different names."

...Yeah, that made sense. Karma was already his best friend, having him as a boyfriend wouldn't exactly change much in the grand scheme of things.

And for the most part, nothing really did change. They still had class together, worked at assassinating their teacher with the rest of the class, and, when no one was looking, they did occasionally give each other a soft peck on the cheek and, yes, _real_ kisses when they were sure they were alone.

(Though, Sugino had suggested one such plot to have them fake break-up with Koro-sensei in earshot, have him fall into despair and kill him while he cried...Which just ended with their yellow monster teacher grabbing both Nagisa and Karma, stuffing them in his robe and flying them to freaking Italy to reconcile.)

After that exhausting trip, Nagisa was more than ready to pass out. After Koro-sensei had been moved to tears over he and Karma making up while riding in a gondola, their surroundings lit by the romantic sights of Venice...

By that, he meant they burst into laughter, explained Sugino's plot, and Koro-sensei cried bitter tears of betrayal. He braved his fear of open water for these children!!

He made Nagisa and Karma write a two-page essay on the history of the Italian Cannals, and Sugino had to write a romantic short story that had to include something about tentacle, all assignments on his desk by Monday.

"Petty bastard," Grumbled Suigino, trying in vain to think of a damn story.

"Could be worse, I don't know a single thing about the canals." Sighed Nagisa.

"Come over to my place then, my parents have loads of travel guides. There's probably one about Italy in there, somewhere." Suggested Karma with a smile.

Nagisa nodded, smiling as he turned to his other friend. "You come too, Sugino. Maybe we can help each other out."

"And third-wheel? Thanks but no thanks. I'll figure this out, somehow." He sighed with a slight but sincerely grateful smile, waving goodbye as the three trudged off in separate directions.

Nagisa ended up spending the night, only getting his mother to agree once he said that he was with his 'top-percentage' boyfriend, studying together.

Hiromi seemed oddly elated, knowing he had a boyfriend that also happened to be one of the top students of Kunugigaoka. He made one right move on his own during her second play-through, Nagisa supposed with a small sigh. As long as he didn't mention Karma's delinquency, she wouldn't object.

Nagisa ended up dozing off after only finishing half a page of his essay, and crawled into Karma's bed for a nice, long sleep.

The next morning, he awoke to find himself face-to-face with his boyfriend, Karma wrapped around him like an over-affectionate octopus. One of his legs tossed over Nagisa's hip, pulling him close, the other's arms wrapped tightly around the smaller's chest and waist, making it almost impossible to move.

He tried wiggling and pushing, feeling suffocated under the intense heat of both the blanket and Karma's body.

Karma's pale peach colored eyes peeked open as Nagisa stilled, frozen under that stare, Karma was half asleep.

 _'Please don't talk, please don't talk...'_ Nagisa thought in silent prayer, knowing his weakness all too well.

"Good morning Nagisa-kun..." Karma mumbled, tightening his hold on the other's waist. "S'not time to get up yet, sleep some more..."

God, why...? The sound was low and reverberating, and sent shivers up Nagisa's spine, the inside of his ears tickling like the sensation a person got when hearing themselves hum and yawn at the same time. It was bad enough when it was just a hastily recorded voice memo, but now it was clear and fresh and by god why the hell did Karma have to sound so cute and-

Nagisa's train of thought immediately collapsed when he felt a hand where it shouldn't be.

"Are you touching my ass?" He asked, voice turned to stone.

"...Maybe." Karma answered, his voice had lost all the baritone sleepiness.

Nagisa turned, smacking the other with the nearest pillow as he laughed, trying to wrestle the pillow away as they play fought on the bed, wrestling as Nagisa attempted to pinch Karma's ass to give him a taste of his own medicine, and Karma kept trying to grope Nagisa through his boxers. It wasn't long before Mr.Akabane came in to call them for breakfast, stared at the pair for half a second, all flushed with Nagisa sitting on top of Karma with a blanket over his head, tossed there by Karma himself while in an attempt to tangle Nagisa in the bedclothes, before quietly closing the door.

(Years later, Nagisa still couldn't look Karma's father in the eye...)


	3. Kalarma!

**Seven Years Later**

Morning came with the smell of coffee in the air, which meant the automatic coffee maker had activated, which meant it was time to wake up.

Karma had woken first, as he so often did. He didn't like mornings, but his internal clock refused to let him sleep past eight anymore. Adulthood tended to do strange things like that.

He ran a hand through short blue hair, rousing Nagisa from his comfortable sleep. "Nagisa-ku~un." Karma sang softly, still tired and not entirely awake himself. "It's time for school."

"I'm a teacher, not a student." Groaned Nagisa, curling up tighter against Karma's bare and naked chest. "Don't talk to me like a mom waking a middle schooler."

Karma chuckled slightly, petting Nagisa's head, his post-puberty voice seemingly locked in a natural, low and tempting version of his half asleep voice. "Well, you could pass for one. You didn't exactly grow much after middle scho-gah!" Karma gasped, feeling Nagisa pull that damn pressure-point stun jab on him, the teacher's knuckles jabbing sharply into his sternum, blocking his breath for a second. The redhead rolled over and curling up as Nagisa pulled himself out of bed, going to the coffee pot first before anything.

Karma, recovered somewhat from the hit, pinned down Nagisa against the kitchen counter. "I want a divorce." He said decisively.

Nagisa rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his cup.. "What's your reason now?"

"You didn't give me a good morning kiss." He said, head tilting slightly like a dejected puppy.

Nagisa put his coffee down on the counter besides him, tip-toed and pressed a soft kiss to his unfairly tall husband's lips. "There, better?"

"Yes." He said, his sharp-toothed smile lighting his usually fearsome face. "You know what would be even better in the morning though? A blow-"

"Oh well, would you look at the time, I'd probably hurry up or else I'm going to be late!" Nagisa said quickly, ducking under Karma's arm, taking his cup of coffee as he quick-walked into the bathroom.

"I meant me doing you!" Called Karma, grabbing his own cup to fill. 

"I'm aware!" Nagisa returned from the bathroom, just as the shower began to go.

Karma shook his head, chuckling lowly. _Just wait until tomorrow, Nagisa._ He thought devilishly, a sly smile crossing his face. _You'll be getting one hell of a wake up._

Though Nagisa had become immune to his sexy voice after years of hearing it, Karma Alarm lived on in other ways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> (No really. 100% finished, done with Kalarma.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudo's would be appreciated!


End file.
